Canker Sores
Canker Sores is a Sixth Era town located in the state of North Carolina, USA. It was founded 28 May, 2019 by MrClean_YT. Shortly after being founded, Canker Sores was integrated into the North_Federation by Funfact, which it became the capital of in late September 2019. The town's main feature is the Eisorr Towers, which are welcome to visitors anytime. All landmarks in the town are given names reminiscent of blemishes, sores, and welts. Early Disputes Canker Sores was subject to conflict not long after its inception, which had a variety of effects on the development of the town. Conflict encouraged rapid development in Slimefun technology, but also halted construction for long periods of time. NuevaCastilla Claimblocking While Lesion Lane was being built, OtaElProscrito visited the new town. He announced to the mayor that he would be expanding his Florida town to cover the Eastern United States, cutting off Canker Sores from growing in any direction but the sea. MrClean_YT expressed discontent and NuevaCastilla was kicked from the Anglo-Saxon Union as a result. This, however, freed up Ota to expand without consequence from his nation, which he did accordingly, enveloping half the United States. The mayor of Canker Sores had given the admins his Slimefun gear prior, fearing an SF reset, so was unable to respond to the threat. At this time, the NuevaCastilla claimblocking had cut off multiple North_Federation towns, so the nation bided its time and worked together to advance in Slimefun tech and weapons. This plan never came to fruition, since NuevaCastilla's claims suddenly disappeared. It was later learned that Outer_Heaven had threatened Ota with war due to one of their towns being claimblocked. The Imperium Scare This situation deserves its own wiki article, as the conflict had many moving parts that do not relate to Canker Sores, however, it should be noted that the town of Canker Sores served as the physical location of the North_Federation's rapid Slimefun advancement in response to the threat. Its mayor was involved in many of the diplomatic matters surrounding it. Pax Sequitur After its troubled beginnings, Canker Sores entered its Pax Sequitur period ("peace follows" in Latin) and began to flourish. Canker Sores began gaining town members, and full-time construction began anew. Canker Sores achieved the completion of its central monument, the Eisorr Towers and its centerpiece, Major Clean, during the Pax Sequitur. The Pax Sequitur came to an end in late September, as Canker Sores became a slimefun industrial center and military participant in World War 4. World War 4/ The Two Week Plan After a plan was made with leadership in Roma to bring down Grand Venic Imperium, an intensive period of slime fun industrialization began. During a period of roughly two weeks, Canker Sores became a powerhouse of constant SF production, rapidly producing SF machines as well as end-game armor and weaponry. By the time the war broke out, not only had Canker Sores produced sets of end-game armor for the majority of the North Federation's membership, but had produced multiple sets for other members of the coalition as well. Canker Sores had an active role in claiming and fighting The Imperial City. The result of this war for Canker Sores in particular led to the acquisition of a nice mountain valley along the Indus River. Post-War Canker Sores is a relatively peaceful town once more, and construction has begun anew. There is now a medium naval dock with an air hangar residing above, which houses the NFAC Stardust Crusader. Structures The Eisorr Towers Eisorr topdown night.png Eisorr topdown.png Eisorr Full.png Eisorr Side.png Eisorr Inside.png (Pronounced "eye-sore") Named for their stark contrast with their surrounding environment, the Eisorr Towers serve as the crown jewel of the town and are intended for diplomatic use by the North Federation for the negotiation of treaties, trade agreements, legislation, and rank designation. The unique build style was chosen to reflect the structure's geophysical location. Prismarine bricks and light green concrete were used to signify the land and sea which flank the tower on either side. The roof of each tower is half green and half blue, with each half facing either the blue of the Atlantic or the green of the North America flora. As for the three statues on the Towers, each faces toward land, and thus the rest of the town. Materials: Stone, Polished Granite, Polished Andesite, Polished Diorite, Prismarine Bricks, Light Blue Glass Panes, Glass Blocks, Light Green Concrete, Smooth Sandstone (thanks to TheLuapian, Shushino, and ChimericCyborg for donating sand!) Completion Date: 8 July 2019 Dimensions: 96 meters tall on each tower, or 108 meters if the foundation and roof statues are included. The central portion measures 88 meters tall. The structure as a whole occupies a 3 x 1 chunk space of land. Major Clean A statue of the town's mayor and founder, MrClean_YT, is situated in the hollow of the towers and gazing over the rest of Canker Sores. The statue adds character to the two buildings, which are empty without it. At a certain distance away looking East at the towers, Major Clean appears to have a halo around its head at sunrise. Aquilo and Auster (Roof Statues) Aquilo and Auster are the smaller statues on the roof of the towers, both emerging from diamond and emerald blocks. Aquilo (Roman god of the North Wind) faces northward on North Eisorr Tower, while Auster (South Wind) is facing southward on Eisorr South. Lesion Lane The central road of Canker Sores. begins at the Eisorr Towers and stretches to the west. Formed from the same building elements that define the Eisorr Towers. Slimefun Labratory Primary structure for slimefun research and development in Canker_Sores. Residential Quarter A space for residents to build freely. Nations and Alliances Nations: -North_Federation (current) Alliances: -YEAGER_PARTY -Knossos Republic Town Members Founder- MrClean_YT Mayors- MrClean_YT (current) Assistants-railrider65 Sheriffs- Helpers- Active Citizens: -railrider65 (current)Category:Sixth Era Town Category:Town Category:Sixth Era